


Imagine

by minkhollow



Series: 12 of 882 Ways to Appease the Heathen Gods [7]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003), calvin and hobbes
Genre: April Showers Challenge, Crossover, Gen, heathen gods challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-23
Updated: 2003-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkhollow/pseuds/minkhollow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calvin finds some PIRATE TREASURE.  His mother takes this as she takes most of Calvin's stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> Because if anyone's going to find [cursed pirate treasure](http://circe-tigana.livejournal.com/247866.html) laying around, it's Calvin.

“Mom, I _swear_ I’m telling the truth! Hobbes found gold in the back yard!”

“Well, why didn’t you bring it in with you, in that case?”

“We figured out it was cursed. You know, like in that one movie with the pirates? So we left it with Susie’s dolls when she went to get snacks for her tea party.”

“I would’ve thought you’d stick around to see if any pirates showed up.”

“Oh, we’re going to. The tree fort’s our pirate ship for today. Hobbes said we’d be better off watching from a distance. Maybe we’ll attack...”

“That’s nice, Calvin.”


End file.
